In regular intervals of several years, television broadcast standards are improved and new standards are publicly introduced. Often, the new standard provides for an increased spatial and/or temporal resolution. However, many users keep their television set that is suitable for the commonly used television broadcasting format, and only buy a new set-top box (STB) if necessary. Thus, these users may continue watching television, but due to the given resolution of their television sets only at their traditional standard resolution. Thus, they cannot take any advantage of the improved technology. Usually, the full image is downscaled. A commonly used television broadcasting format is one for which typical customers/viewers have television devices at home. Higher resolution means that the production (and the transmission) is capable of providing more detail than the customer device is able to show. E.g., at the moment a commonly used television broadcasting format would be HD (1920×1080 pixels), while an advanced higher resolution format would be 4K (3840×2160 pixels). Therefore, at the moment there is a need to process a 4K stream so that it can be shown on standard HD screens. However, the same situation will reappear with every newly introduced format.